


All Wound Up pt. 2

by rustycoralnipples



Series: All Wound Up [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Spanking, i must be stopped, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustycoralnipples/pseuds/rustycoralnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my story "All Wound Up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wound Up pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Someone requested a sequel to "All Wound Up" and I was more than happy to oblige. Like the first story, this is set in the universe of haalpine's "Sub Plans" (which you all should read because it's wonderful).

It was a quiet Saturday night at George’s apartment. He and Alex had decided to stay in. They ordered takeout from their favorite restaurant and were now lying side by side in bed watching TV. Despite the relaxed atmosphere, George could feel Alex fidgeting next to him.

“Is something wrong Alexander?”

The smaller man tensed slightly. “No,” he answered too quickly.

“Alex, you know you can tell me anything,” the older man soothed.

“I know. I just… I’ve been thinking about something lately.”

George turned to look at him. “Oh?”

“Well,” he began nervously. “Do you remember that time way back when where I got into a really heated debate with Seabury?”

Washington chuckled. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“It was about the second amendment. He made a snide comment about my heritage and I called him-“  
“A self aggrandizing ass cactus,” the other man finished. “Yes, I do remember that.”

“Do you remember giving me a detention?”

“I do. It was the first one I ever gave you.”

“When you said it you sounded so…” he searched. “Mad. No, that’s not the right word. I guess stern works. It was such a direct command.”

“Did I now?”

“Yeah. That night, when I got home, I got off on a particular fantasy.”

“And what was that?” George pressed, intrigued by the direction of their conversation.

“I imagined that you kept me after class. I imagined that you… spanked me.”

The statement caused a stirring in George’s groin. “Tell me more,” he urged.

Alex caught on to his arousal. “I pictured you ordering me to strip and bending me over your desk.”

Washington hummed in approval and pulled the smaller man close to him. He could feel Alex’s erection growing against his leg. He pressed against it lightly, causing a small moan to escape from his mouth.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Laying yourself out for me, presenting yourself?”

Alex groaned in response. “You’d- you’d make me count.”

“I bet you would thank me. Thank me for teaching such a bad boy to be good.”

The younger man attempted to rut against Washington’s leg, but he was pushed away. He whined at the loss of contact.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you Alex.”

He nodded eagerly.

“I think you need to be punished.”

Washington moved from the bed.

“Strip,” he ordered. Alex quickly went to remove his shirt, but Washington motioned for him to stop.

“Slowly.”

Alex stood up off the bed. He pinched the hem of his shirt and slowly peeled it from his chest. He pulled it over his head and discarded it nearby. He moved to the waistband of his pants, hooking his thumbs in and pushing them down his legs. He did the same with his boxers and kicked both articles next to his shirt.

“Good. Now bend over the dresser.”

He did as he was told, shivering when the cold wood came into contact with his bare chest.

He could hear Washington walk up behind him. He leaned over to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“If you want me to stop, say amendment.”

“Okay,” came his muffled response. Washington stepped back behind him.

Alex twitched with anticipation. He arched his back and stuck out his ass, willing Washington to begin.

The first slap came down hard, landing firmly on his right cheek. He took a moment to recover from the initial shock.

“One, sir. Thank you, sir.”

The second slap was much like the first, this time landing on his left cheek. He hissed quietly at the pain.

“Two, sir. Thank you, sir.”

When Washington’s hand made contact a third time, Alex let out a small yelp. It was noticeably harder than the first two.

“Three, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Four, five, and six came in quick succession, the splay of George’s hands forming overlapping bruises. Alex thanked him each time.

By the time they got to the seventh slap, Alex’s legs were shaking at the combination of pain and arousal. His cock hung heavy between his legs. He searched for friction against the dresser, but George yanked on his hair and whispered low in his ear.

“You’ll come when I want you to come,” he growled. Alex shivered.

The eighth slap made the dresser shake under the force of Washington’s hand.

“Eight, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Number nine landed high on his thigh, shooting pain throughout his lower body. He would have trouble sitting for days.

“Nine, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Alex’s vision was blurry as he tried unsuccessfully to fight back tears. The pain and pleasure made his mind hazy. He gripped the dresser in an effort to keep him grounded and in the moment.

When the tenth slap came, Alex made no effort to stifle his reaction. He let out a muffled combination of a scream and a sob.

“T-ten, sir. Thank you, s-sir.”

Alex had no time to recover as Washington pulled him from the desk and pushed him to his knees.

“Will you be good for me Alexander?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good. Just let me suck your cock. Please. Fuck my throat, let me make it up to you.” His voice was breathy and desperate.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Washington pulled down his pants, freeing his erection. Alex marveled at the sight. He never got tired of seeing the larger man’s dick. He looked up at him hungrily.

Washington rubbed the head over Alex’s lips, wetting them with the pre-cum slowly forming at the tip. His tongue darted out to get a taste.

“Open your mouth,” George demanded.

Alex complied and Washington pushed his cock into his mouth, groaning low when it hit the back of his throat. He held Alex’s hair in place as he pulled out most of the way before pushing back in. Alex gagged briefly then relaxed his throat to accommodate George’s length.

“You love sucking my cock, don’t you?”

Alex moaned.

“So desperate for it. You look so pretty on your knees. Cock slut.”

They continued this way for some time, Washington fucking Alex’s throat while he said filthy things to the man below him. His hands tightened in his hair as his climax approached.

“Mmmm, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum and you’re gonna swallow it all.”

Alex hummed in agreement, and soon George was coming down his throat. Alex swallowed around him, drinking it in like he needed it to survive. When George was finished he pulled out of Alex’s mouth and looked down at him. He could see the younger man’s swollen cock and the arousal in clouded in his eyes.

“I bet you really wanna cum.”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“Why should I let you?”

“I’ve been so good, sir. I took my punishment. I sucked your cock. I need to cum, please, _please_ let me cum,” he begged, the desire in his voice apparent.

“Stand up,” Washington ordered.

Alex stood quickly and George turned him toward the dresser. He wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock. It didn’t take long, only a few tugs before he came, painting the top of the dresser with his release. He repeated Washington’s name over and over as the man in question sucked on his neck. His orgasm dwindled and he slumped back into George’s arms. The larger man scooped him up and placed him on the bed before grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom.

When he was done cleaning off the dresser he joined Alex on the bed, pulling him close.

“You were so good for me,” he murmured.

Alex sighed contently in response, far too tired to formulate words. George gently traced the bruises forming on his lover’s ass. He made a mental note to kiss them in the morning. For now he settled on placing a kiss on the top of his head as they slipped into a deep and much needed sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed sinning with me. Go to church y'all.


End file.
